Angel
by Skimpy-Chicken
Summary: Harry is captured by the new girl. What is it about her and why is Hermione actting strange (This will be in later chapters) Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Well I don't own any characters of Harry potter although I so so wish I did own Daniel Radcliffe who plays Harry but that's not the point so please don't sue me!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way on the train. Hermione and Ron were once again fighting but in a strange way Harry couldn't be happier to here them bicker. Harry was so happy to return to hogwartz and see his friends again and be away from the Dursleys.  
  
"Ron look I swear it was in Hogwartz, A history!" Hermione sighed with frustration.  
  
"Is there anything you do other than read Hogwartz, A history? Harry what do you think? Is Hermione is right or am I?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a really dark face saying you dare side with him I wont talk to you and Ron was expressing the same.  
  
"What are you talking about? Look here this ones free." Harry tried to change the subject.  
  
"So umm how were ya holidays?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped talking about whatever it was and answered Harry's question.  
  
While they were talking Parvati walked in with Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys" Hermione said along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey" Ginny and Parvati said at once.  
  
"What brings you guys here?" Hermione asked moving over for Ginny and Parvati to sit next to her.  
  
"Well we have been looking for the new girl in your year. We thought maybe you had seen her." Ginny answered.  
  
"New Girl?" Harry looked puzzled "Whats so interesting about the new girl that you guys are so interested to see?"  
  
"Nothing we just heard that you and her have had more in common than usual." Parvati said tying up her robe.  
  
Why was a girl coming so late? Not many people come in 6th Year it's a bit late? Harry thought. And what did they mean by they have more in common than most people?  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Ron looked at his sister with a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Oh nothing" Ginny and Parvati exchanged mischievous looks and walked out of the carriage.  
  
Hermione look from Harry to Ron with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron said during stuffing his face with what now was bertie bots every flavoured beans.  
  
"Dunno" Harry said staring out of the window.  
  
The next half hour dragged on bye with Hermione talking all about end of year exams and how hard they are going to be and that Harry and Themselves must try hard not to get into to much trouble this year so they can study.  
  
"Hermione its not like I try and get into trouble it just happens." Harry tried to explain to Hermione.  
  
"I know but....." Hermione was cut off by the thump of the carriage door opening and seeing Malfoy and his friends at the door.  
  
Harry looked up and noticed there was someone new. A girl. She had long blonde hair and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. She was wearing black robes, she must have been the new girl. Why was she hanging around with Malfoy?  
  
"Hows it goin in the loser carriage?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
  
Harry got up and moved towards the girl.  
  
"Hello you must be new. Im Harry. Harry Potter" Harry pulled his hand out to shake hers. The new girl was about to shake it but Malfoy stepped in front.  
  
"You don't wanna catch anything Angel, Don't touch him." Malfoy pushed her hand away and gave her a kiss.  
  
Harry looked at Angel's reaction and he could tell there was something not right about it. Angel and Malfoy walked off down the hallway. Harry watched as they went from carriage to carriage tormenting people.  
  
"She was umm different. I think ill stay away from her" Hermione shuttered.  
  
"I know what ya mean" Ron agreed. Finally they agreed on something.  
  
"I wouldn't go making judgments just yet she looked trapped to me." Harry replied still mesmerised. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got inside Hermione and Ron's faces turned into fear as they saw Angel standing right next to the fire. Harry thought they were being stupid besides she got placed into Gryffindor she couldn't be that bad.

After they had put their things away Harry saw Angel and decided to say hi.

"Hi im...." Harry started but Angel cut him off.

"I know who you are and im sorry but I cant talk to you its to much of a risk." With that she left. Harry stood there wondering what that meant.

The next few days Angel seemed to be getting into more and more trouble with teachers. She wasn't doing her homework, talking back to teachers and stuff like that.

Harry wasn't sure why she was doing this but felt like he had to know.

"I think we should just leave her alone" Hermione said as they were waking back to the Gryffindor common room after.

"Plus she is friends, well a little more than friends with Malfoy that cant be a good sign right!" Ron added.

"Look guys I know all that but I think we should try and be friends with her she might like to get away from Malfoy she doesn't look that happy when she is with them and besides she isn't in Slytherin and if she was I wouldn't bother but she is in Gryffindor that's got to count for something right?" Ron listened to Harry's speech and slowly nodded his head.

"I guess so" Ron said.

Hermione looked at Harry with discussed eyes. Harry looked at her back wondering why she wasn't agreeing with him.

As they walked into the common room they saw Angel sitting near the fire. Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione telling them to come with him. Ron nodded and stood next to Harry. Hermione stormed off into the girls dorm.

"Whats up with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno" Harry looked suspiciously at Hermione basically running up the stairs.

Harry and Ron walked up to Angel.

"Hey" Ron said first, "Im Ron"

Angel said nothing.

Harry looked over at Ron. Ron gave a I-tried sort of look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey whats wrong? Are you ok?" Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Yeh im fine" Angel replied

"Well unless they are tears of joy I doubt that there isn't anything wrong I know Malfoy tells you that we are awful people or whatever but we aren't as bad as he makes us sound and we are great listeners?" Harry said with a grin.

Angel looked at Harry in his eyes and smiled a little.

"See, that smile is beautiful" Harry complimented.

"Who was the girl that ran up the stairs before?" Angel asked

"She is one of my best friends, hermione im sure she would love to get to know you I dunno whats her problem at the moment but when I talk to her im sure she will come around." Harry explained.

"She is very smart. I have heard her in class and she is also very pretty. I wish I was as pretty as her. Can you tell her that I said that and I would love to become friends with her. I know that sounds really stupid. Why did I say that!? Oh im such an idiot!"

Harry looked at Ron with a very strange look on his face. Ron had that look that he gave hermione when she said something that Ron thought was absolutely stupid.

"So angel how do you know Malfoy I mean he doesn't just kiss anyone? And are you two going out?"

"In Malfoys mind we are going out. I mean like I supposed. I dunno. I used to enjoy going out with him but..." Angel looked at Harry.

"Hang on why am I telling you this?" Angel stood up.

"I dunno but I thought we should get to know ya that's all and if you don't know already me, Ron and Hermione don't get along with Malfoy because he doesn't want to get along with us so we kinda need to know your relationship with him to sort of clear the air." Harry replied.

"Sorry its just hard you know. I cant find a way to tell him that I don't want to be with him anymore. In a way I guess im trapped. But like you care. Its my problem not yours." Angel sat beck down with a slump.

"Well what if we were with you when you said it?' Harry asked tying to find a solution.

"I dunno it might make it worst. I think I should just get up the courage to say it to him myself but I dunno." Angel buried her head in her hands.

"Im such a loser" Angel said to herself.

"No your not! If you were a loser me, Ron and Hermione, when she comes round, wouldn't even bother talking to you cause it would ruin our reputation." Angel Laughed at what Harry just said something she hadn't done in a while.

"Sorry I forgot your name." Angel asked looking embarrassed.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry told her.

"Well thanks Harry Potter you have made me laugh and smile which I haven't done in a while. Maybe we can hang out sometime. Same with you Ron." Angle nodded at Ron acknowledge he was there.

To Ron and Harry's surprise there was no "HARRY POTTER!" and it didn't look like Angel had any knowledge of Harry's past at all.

"You mean you don't know...." Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"Well s'pose you better get to bed. See you in the morning." Harry gave Angel a hug and looked at Ron as to tell him to go to the dormitory.

"Harry she doesn't know who you are like the scar and stuff." Ron had extreme shock all over his face.

"I know Ron and if you don't mind I would like to keep it like that for now. She is the only person who has no idea and I dunno its never happened to me before. you know." Harry looked out his window looking like he was thinking deeply about something.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Harry came thumping down the stairs as usual. They saw Hermione sitting in a corner with books all around her. The strange thing was she actually hadn't done that in a while. She had settled down on "studying" and concentrated on being a person.

"Hermione whats up!" Harry said in a little to enthusiastic voice for a Sunday morning. Hermione jumped out of her skin.

"Harry!" She squealed.

"Sorry" Harry gave a sympathetic look. "Whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing what gave you that impression?"

"Umm you are hiding behind your books. I know you to well Hermione when something is wrong you clamber to your books." Harry grabbed a book and waved it in her face.

"I do not! Harry nothing is wrong im just trying to start early with studying." Hermione grabbed the same book and threw it at Harry hitting him in the face. Harry laughed although Hermione didn't. Harry gave her a sarcastic evil look and left with Ron.

"Something's up with Hermione" Harry told Ron.

"Tell someone who cares." Ron replied.

"Ron she is like one of your best friends you should care and I know you do somewhere in there you just need to show it sometimes. She defends you all she can and then you treat her like this." Harry kept his temper down.

Ron and Harry walked to Potions. Hermione sat next to Lavender and Harry and Ron sat together which was a strange. Generally Hermione would sit in between Harry and Ron. Harry noticed Angel walk in. Her face was covered. She walked straight past Malfoy up to Harry and Ron.

"Can I umm sit here?" Angle asked Harry without showing her face.

"Sure but umm wont.." Harry was about to ask what about Malfoy.

"Don't worry bout him I told him" She said.

"And how did he take it?" Harry asked intriguingly

Angel lifted her head to reveal her face. It was bruised and cut. Harry inspected her face then turned to Malfoy. He did this? Malfoy was evil but Harry didn't think he would have it in him to do this.

"Harry don't worry about it." Angel turned her attention to Professor Snape.

"But Angel are you ok? I mean…" Harry was cut off by Professor Snape's voice taking 10 points from Gryffindor for talking. Harry looked over at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes and when she noticed Harry looking at her she turned away from him.


End file.
